Murasaki Meigetsu
Murasaki Meigetsu (明月紫, Meigetsu Murasaki), a Kunoichi hailing from Konohagakure and a member of Manto. Background Murasaki was born in Konoha, three days after her parents arrived there. At age 7, she entered the academy and easily made friends, she had everything she wanted, being happy until that night. This happened a year later, on a full moon, Murasaki murdered her parents while they were asleep, some of the Jōnin thought someone forced her to do so through a genjutsu but she knew very well what she had done. They bandaged her right hand since she was bleeding and they kept and eye on her for security reasons since they still haven't figured out why or what made her kill her parents. Months later, nothing happened and they stopped the spying on her. After graduating from the academy, she changed her last name from Honō to Meigetsu and was taken in by the Igawa sisters a few days later. Right after graduation, her team along with Miyuki Renbu and Shinki Izayoi were introduced to their sensei, Itsuki Yatsu. A Jōnin well specialized in espionage. Team Itsuki learned many things along their missions and were trained at an intense level. The Chūnin Exams were coming and Team Itsuki were getting ready to participate. In the first exam they tried their best to answer the problems, for Murasaki it was kinda hard and to really try to cheat. In the second exam, they lost their scroll to the enemy and were going to just give up but thanks to Miyuki and her kekkei genkai they pulled through and just by a little managed to pass. On the final exam all three faced formidable opponents but thanks to Itsuki's intense training they defeated their enemy with exhaustion and all three became Chūnin. After the Chūnin exams, Murasaki when to train outside of Land of Fire, she ended up going to Kirigakure. Learning the water nature wasn't easy so she got trained by another Chūnin ninja that participated in the exams, she was glad she met him. Teaching her the basics was all he can do for her and so she practiced every time she got the chance. Murasaki finished her training in two months and was now able to produce water nature but wasn't done yet, she trained on combining the two natures to create Boil Release. A year passed and was able to use Boil Release but was yet to master it. She came back to Konoha and her sensei along with her comrades welcomed her back, celebrating her return. The next morning she was summoned by the Hokage to set out on a mission, not just any mission but a mission to assassinate a corrupt leader residing in Kusagakure. After traveling there, Team Itsuki were being watched as Shinki noticed. They acted casual and took two days for the watchers to get off their backs, now mobilized their strategy, went in search for the leader. Miyuki used her Kogakugan, and Shinki used his bird's eye view while Murasaki waiting on their response. Minutes later, Shinki's bird was attacked but he spotted where the shot came from, with Miyuki's Kogakugan she spotted several shinobi just 37 meters away. Itsuki gave the order to move out stealthily, approaching the targets using the tactic "fork," Miyuki appeared on the left side, she got spotted but then Shinki and Murasaki appeared on the right. It was three against five until Itsuki from underground buried two of them with ease, once that happened the three took out the rest and went on proceeding to the house up ahead. They got confronted by one man and Murasaki decided to handle him alone, the man intervened but she swiftly approached him sending a punch to the chest and a kick to his face. The man grinned as he looked at Murasaki's body and she backed up a few feet, she instantly used Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu and appeared above him using Fire Release:Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson and managed to get him. He was impressed with her speed, and she instantly got behind him with a kunai on his throat but after he poofed away, Murasaki got punched from behind sending her flying to her left onto a tree. She cleaned the blood from her mouth and after seeing that, she got up and instantly threw a kunai straight at him without evening looking at him, after dodging it easily Murasaki was below him and uppercut him breaking his teeth, sending him up mid-air. Murasaki leaped and grabbed his right foot aggressively sending him straight down to the ground, as he crashed she rose her right leg and furiously dropped it on his chest creating an even wider crater. He wanted mercy but Murasaki payed no attention as she was pounding him full of fists until he was eradicated. Miyuki found an unconscious Murasaki beside what was left of that man's corpse, she had woken up and had no recollection of what happened a few minutes ago. Miyuki got concerned but didn't say nothing at the time, they arrived with Istuki and he was standing beside Ling, the corrupt leader, soon Shinki showed up and the mission was a success. The next day they went back to Konoha after sending word to the Hokage. At age seventeen, Murasaki got promoted to Jōnin and had mastered using Boil Release at the end of the year. Murasaki went her separate way, thought never to see her comrades again until she met Kibishī. He taught her some water techniques and right after the age of 19, she got recruited into Manto. Personality Murasaki is a confident hard worker and is very much loyal to Kibishī, also she is logical, reasonable, and a mature woman. Murasaki is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by Saya. She often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals. Murasaki has this other personality, when she sees her own blood, her personality changes dramatically and becomes very sadistic. It won't stop until she finishes everyone around her as seen when she battled Ling's henchmen but lucky her comrades weren't there, otherwise she wouldn't live with herself. Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess Murasaki is very tough and has incredible strength with destructive power, even more at an immense level when she becomes sadistic. She never backs down in a hand-to-hand combat nor does she give mercy, even in a spar, like when Kibishī and her went at it. Aside from that she also wields a massive axe, in which she calls "belial" a heavy weapon, Murasaki is capable of using it lightly and swiftly. Above all she can kill or pierce anyone with her bare hands. She is a formidable opponent not to be taken softly otherwise you will regret it. Ninjutsu Murasaki's ninjutsu was at average level and was later improved by Kibishī's help. She is very proficient in using both water and fire natures simultaneously and efficiently. She doesn't use much chakra in her ninjutsu since they are distractions into getting the opponent to move to certain locations that Murasaki has predicted for an upcoming move that will surely hit. She acts instantly and combines her jutsus with her team to create an even stronger one, a habit she does at perfect times. Taijutsu Advanced in taijutsu, Murasaki is well-trained in the art, she is flexible and fast, quickly delivering punches and kicks. When in battle, especially in a taijutsu battle, she tends to make these small seductive moans of pleasure when the opponent comes in contact towards her breasts or buttocks. This throws the opponent off balance and focus. Category:A-Rank Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Female Category:Jonin